fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Clark/Season 1/Cobalt
Travis brings some coffee for Madison who is sitting at the dining table, she looks as if she's been up all night. He's about to go out and talk to Moyers. Chris walks in, hostile about Travis making plans with Madison about trying to get his mother back without involving him. He tells Madison to not interrupt him when he's talking to his father about "family matters". Travis briskly walks Chris away from Maddy and it's immediately obvious how upset and near to tears Chris is. Travis tells him to be strong, and to apologise to Madison. Chris goes out instead. A little later, Madison is making Alicia's bed and finds Susan's letter to her husband Patrick. We can also see Alicia's drawing from Susan's wall, now on Alicia's bedside table. Madison reads the letter and goes straight to the Tran's home. Madison goes in and calls "'Licia? 'Licia are you in here?" She's walking through the house when she hears a noise from below. While she's finding a torch from the kitchen the noise is repeated, much louder, and Maddy takes a knife as well before she goes down the steps to the basement. The noise is coming from a dark part of the basement and Maddy goes very cautiously. She opens a door and finds Adams tied to a chair, tape over his mouth and watched over by Daniel and Ofelia. She asks what is happening and Daniel tells her "This is how we bring them home." A few minutes later and Ofelia is looking guilty and giving Adams a drink of water while Daniel sits and watches, Madison just behind him. Ofelia looks deeply worried by what is happening. We can hear the chatter of the soldiers on Adams' radio. Adams tries to reassure them about their family but says he doesn't know where they are. Madison storms out and upstairs, followed by Ofelia and then Daniel. Ofelia tells her there was no choice and tells Madison how they will exchange him for Griselda and Nick. Daniel backs her up but once Ofelia goes he admits to Madison it won't work, and that his real plan is to get information from Adams. He tells her to go home and to make sure that Ofelia does not come back into the Tran's house. Madison says that she doesn't want the young man hurt. Daniel asks if she wants her boy back. Madison doesn't have an answer for that. Madison is woken by Ofelia screaming, whilst Madison dozed Ofelia went back into the Tran's basement and has seen what her father is doing there. In the Tran's kitchen Ofelia pushes past Madison and out. Daniel washes his hands, his vest is stained with blood and Madison stares at him. He is grief stricken that he has had to do this again, and that his daughter has seen him capable of it. He scrubs his hands obsessively at the sink. Madison pauses for a moment and asks "Did he tell us what we need to know?" Walking home, Travis finds Ofelia sitting on the front lawn, she doesn't respond to him at first. He goes into the Clark home and asks Maddie "Did you know what he was going to do?" but she doesn't answer. Travis bursts in and demands to know what is happening. Madison gets Adams to tell Travis about Cobalt. Adams reveals to Travis, as he already has to Maddy and Daniel, that Cobalt is the evacuation of military personnel from the LA basin, and the "humane termination" of everyone else. Madison Clark/01x05